Empecilho
by unknow-chan
Summary: Sasuke retorna à Konoha e, consequentemente, ao seu antigo time. Contudo, Sakura e Naruto não contavam é que o moreno trouxesse consigo uma presença indesejável.


_**Sasuke retorna à Konoha e, consequentemente, ao seu antigo time. Contudo, Sakura e Naruto não contavam é que o moreno trouxesse consigo uma presença indesejável.**_

* * *

**EMPECILHO**

* * *

_**1. Nova equipe**_

Foram anos de angústia e sofrimento tanto para Haruno Sakura quanto para Uzumaki Naruto. A garota, por ter perdido um grande amor; e o loiro, por ter perdido não só um rival, mas também um irmão.

Sentimento maior que a dor da perda foi o de conseguirem trazê-lo de volta são e salvo. Todas as mazelas pareciam ter evaporado, como se nunca tivessem existido de fato.

Melhor dizendo, _quase_ todas.

–Ei, Sasuke!

–Sasuke-kun!

Ambos acenaram para o moreno, que já os esperava em cima da ponte para mais um dia de treinamento. Como de costume, ele não respondeu, era um sinal de que tudo estava bem.

Eles se aproximam, mas são parados por uma espada arremessada em sua direção. Conseguem se esquivar e nisso, três vultos aparecem em meio a uma nuvem de fumaça.

–Não ousem tocar em um fio de cabelo do Sasuke-kun! Ele é meu!

Os outros dois encaram a mulher ruiva, que tenta uma justificativa.

–Quero dizer... Sasuke-kun não é só meu, ele é nosso companheiro.

Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu posicionam-se para um possível combate, o Uchiha havia aceitado retornar à vila com a condição de que seus subordinados o acompanhariam. Quem não gostou nada disso foram Naruto e Sakura.

–Droga! Esses caras ficam disputando a atenção do Sasuke com a gente! Não gosto disso! –Naruto estava extremamente irritado e controlava-se para não usar o Rasengan.

–Calma, Naruto! Se for pelo Sasuke-kun, vale a pena. –Sakura tentava consolá-lo em vão. Afinal, a paciência dela também estava no limite.

Sasuke olhou para toda aquela confusão com seu usual olhar de tédio.

_–Irritante..._

A primeira semana com a nova formação do time sete foi a pior possível. O grupo era composto por sete integrantes que brigavam continuamente entre si. Além disso, com o regresso de Sasuke; Yamato e Sai tiveram que voltar à ANBU e Kakashi ficou sozinho para cuidar da turma de moleques brigões.

O Jounin podia sentir seus cabelos acinzentados perderem a tonalidade e ficarem cada vez mais brancos.

Avistou a ponte, entediado, ao perceber que todos brigavam de novo por um motivo banal. Antes de ir ao encontro deles, deu uma boa observada, nenhum deles fazia o mínimo esforço para tornar a coexistência pacífica.

–Kakashi-sensei! –Naruto acenou ao vê-lo se aproximar e quase instantaneamente encurralara o professor com uma metralhada de perguntas. –O que achou da minha performance na missão de ontem? Fui bem, não fui? Qual a missão de hoje? Será que eu posso liderá-la?

Pelo visto, Naruto havia encontrado outras pessoas além de Sasuke a quem considerava seus rivais. Não via o loiro tão entusiasmado desde que ele era um genin recém-formado da academia.

–Bem, a missão de hoje é apresentar a vila para eles. –Kakashi apontou discretamente para Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo.

–QUÊ? –Naruto e Sakura gritaram incrédulos, acreditavam-se vítimas de uma tremenda injustiça.

–Kakashi-sensei, não pode estar falando sério! –Sakura lançava um olhar mortal aos três odiados membros da equipe, que reagiram fazendo caretas de indignação. Sasuke não deu a mínima, como sempre.

–Desculpe, Naruto. –Kakashi tentou explicar. –Mas, a hokage acha perigoso envolvê-los numa missão acima de nível C até começarem a se dar bem.

Na realidade, o jounin preferiu omitir o trecho no qual Tsunade afirmou que os adolescentes acabariam se matando antes que o inimigo tivesse oportunidade de fazê-lo. Um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios.

–Sendo assim, apresente a vila para nós, Sasuke-kun. –Karin adiantou-se para agarrar o braço dele enquanto Sakura e Naruto mordiam-se de raiva, não agüentariam mais um segundo na presença de pessoas tão irritantes.

–Sinto muito, mas o Sasuke vem comigo. –Com uma frase, Kakashi destruiu o passeio romântico que Karin imaginava. –Hokage-sama quer falar com ele.

–QUÊ? –Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo gritaram incrédulos, acreditavam-se vítimas de uma tremenda injustiça.

Naruto soltou uma gargalhada, Sakura pôs a mão diante da boca para esconder seu sorriso de satisfação.

–Naruto, Sakura! –Kakashi completou. –Apresentem a vila no lugar do Sasuke.

–QUÊ? –Todos gritaram incrédulos, acreditavam-se vítimas de uma tremenda injustiça.

–Kakashi-sensei, não pode fazer isso com a gente! –Naruto retrucou.

–Eu já fiz. Tchauzinho. –Acenou e desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça junto com Sasuke. Os demais membros do time sete encararam-se com asco no olhar.

–É para hoje? –A ruiva tomou o comando da situação. –Vão apresentar essa joça de lugar ou não? – O loiro e a rosada apenas balançaram positivamente a cabeça junto com sorrisos forçados quando, na realidade, tinham vontade de apresentá-los a uma cama de hospital.

Naruto e Sakura seguiram à frente do grupo, Juugo e Karin no meio; por fim, Suigetsu permanecia na última posição, sempre na defensiva, carregando a espada que herdara de Zabuza. Este não gostava de estar ali, naquela vila, tinha a sensação de que era constantemente observado.

**XXX**

A pouco mais de um quilômetro dali, Tsunade olhava a vila da Folha pela janela de seu escritório. Bateram à porta, retirando a hokage de seu momento de reflexão, ela sentou-se na cadeira para recepcionar os visitantes.

–Entre. –Ordenou.

A porta do recinto deslocou, revelando a silhueta de Kakashi e Sasuke.

–Queria falar conosco?

–Sim, foi para isso que eu os chamei! Não faça perguntas óbvias! –A voz ríspida e irônica da hokage denunciava sua inquietação. –Sendo mais precisa, desejo falar com Sasuke.

–O que é? –Ele perguntou indiferente.

–É sobre seus subordinados. –Quando Tsunade os mencionou, Sasuke contraiu o cenho. –Você aceitou retornar à Konoha com a condição de que eles o acompanhariam, até agora a vila está fazendo a sua parte, quanto a vocês...

–O que tem?

–O time sete praticamente dobrou o número de integrantes e, por causa disso, passei missões que eram destinadas a vocês para outros times, para que tivessem um período de adaptação.

–E qual é o motivo de eu estar aqui? –Sasuke preferia que a hokage fosse direto ao ponto ao invés de dar tantas voltas. A mulher suspirou antes de prosseguir.

–De acordo com o relatório de Kakashi, a convivência entre vocês não melhorou em nada e eu não posso mais adiar missões. Se não conseguir _domar_ seus subordinados, terei que dividir o time sete em duas equipes. Fui bem clara?

Sasuke parou um instante, como se refletisse sobre a decisão de Tsunade.

–Diga logo qual a nossa missão.

**XXX**

O passeio continuou e, deixando de lado as farpas que um grupo lançava a outro de vez em quando, pode-se dizer que todos estavam se saindo bem ao evitar qualquer tipo de agressão física.

–Nossa! É tão grande assim? –Karin disse admirada, observando os cinco rostos esculpidos na rocha.

–Tem razão. De longe, parecia bem menor, não era mesmo? –Sakura jogou uma indireta.

–Está querendo dizer alguma coisa em relação ao meu QI? –A ruiva mostrava o punho cerrado.

–_Caham..._ –A rosada disfarçou. –Esse é o monumento em homenagem aos hokages. –Estavam em cima do terraço de um prédio, o que proporcionava uma vista panorâmica da vila.

–Vocês podem escrever o que eu digo... –Naruto começa um discurso. –Algum dia, serei hokage e meu rosto também ficará ali.

Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo entreolharam-se e, logo em seguida, caíram na gargalhada.

–Do que está rindo? –O loiro gritou indignado.

–É engraçado. –Juugo falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

–No dia que você se tornar hokage, vou me eleger presidente dos Estados Unidos! –Suigetsu não conseguia conter as risadas.

Naruto sentiu-se ofendido, não admitia que zombassem de seu sonho e já preparava uma resposta mal-educada; nem precisou, outra pessoa fez isso por ele.

–Ora, calem a boca senão eu... –Sakura ameaçou. Há alguns anos, provavelmente também riria, mas agora, também aprendeu a respeitar o sentimento do loiro.

–Cala a boca todo mundo! –A voz de Karin saiu autoritária, depois a ruiva virou-se para encarar o horizonte.

–O que você disse, sua...

–Espere, por favor. –Juugo pediu que Sakura parasse ao notar o semblante preocupado de Karin. –Algum problema?

–Tem alguém nos observando.

–Estamos sendo observados? Tem certeza, Karin? –Juugo olhou ao redor e não notou a presença de ninguém.

–Absoluta.

–Onde ele está? –Suigetsu empunhou a espada.

–Por favor, não deve ser nada de mais... –Sakura tentou acalmar os ânimos.

–Três quilômetros a noroeste. –Karin ignorou completamente as palavras da kunoichi e deu a localização exata do suposto espião.

Juugo e Suigetsu reagiram de imediato, seguindo na direção indicada pela ruiva. Naruto e Sakura assustaram-se.

–Espera aí! –O loiro correu logo atrás, impediria a todo custo que eles cometessem algum ato impensado.

–Viu o que você fez? –Sakura levantou a voz para Karin, que apenas cruzou os braços e a encarou de esguelha.

–Sasuke-kun nos deu autorização para atacar diante de qualquer movimentação suspeita.

–Como assim? Por que Sasuke-kun permitiria uma coisa dessas? –A médica-nin acreditou que a ruiva tivesse dado uma justificativa esfarrapada para sua atitude.

–Porque Sasuke-kun não confia em vocês. –A voz de Karin soou fria e Sakura recuou um passo. –A hokage prometeu que ninguém nos machucaria, mas o que garante que cumprirão a promessa?

Atravessaram a vila inteira e a perseguição estendeu-se até a orla da floresta. Naruto tentava acompanhá-los, entretanto Juugo e Suigetsu eram muito rápidos.

–Droga! –Praguejou o loiro no momento em que os perdeu de vista. Os asseclas do Uchiha prosseguiam dentre as folhagens quando notaram a presença quase imperceptível de alguém, com certeza, estava ocultando o próprio chakra para se esconder.

Suigetsu fez sinal de silêncio e arremessou a espada, obrigando o inimigo a jogar-se no chão para não ser atingido.

Uma garota de longos cabelos azulados e olhos brancos levanta-se com visível dificuldade.

–Karin sempre acerta. –Suigetsu ajoelhou-se frente à menina e encarou o rosto dela. –Só mesmo o portador de um doujutsu seria capaz de espionar alguém a uma distância absurda.

–Eu não estava espionando ninguém. –Hinata tentou se defender. –Eu estava treinando e precisava de um ponto para focar minha visão... Como vocês estavam em cima do telhado, eu pensei que...

–Acha que vou acreditar nisso? –Suigetsu ficou de pé e ergueu a espada prestes a desferir um golpe, porém uma mão agarrou-o com firmeza no pulso.

–Sasuke?

–Deixe-a. –O frio moreno ordenou e Suigetsu imediatamente obedeceu. Ainda assim, olhou mais uma vez para a garota e sussurrou:

_–Teve muita sorte..._

–Sasuke? –Naruto chegou logo em seguida e encontra a Hyuuga sentada na grama. –Hinata, você está bem? O que aconteceu?

Sasuke franziu o cenho em sinal de desagrado, ninguém percebeu sua discreta alteração de humor.

–Naruto-kun... –O loiro estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar, mas Hinata negou o gesto e ergueu-se sozinha com o rosto completamente corado. –Desculpe, mas tenho que ir... –Dito isso, afastou-se até desaparecer entre as folhagens.

Suigetsu observou a atitude da garota, de imediato entendeu quais eram os sentimentos da garota em relação ao loiro, contudo nada comentou.

–Estamos perdendo tempo aqui. –A voz do Uchiha chamou a atenção dos demais. –Encontrem Sakura e Karin; precisamos estar reunidos dentro de duas horas.

–Por quê? –O loiro questionou.

–Fomos convocados para uma missão de nível B.


End file.
